Begging for Forgiveness
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "The Mane Attraction," Coloratura has decided to give up on her "Countess Coloratura" persona for good and focus on her tenure as a singer/songwriter. However, she is visited by her former manager who begs for her forgiveness.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Begging for Forgiveness"

By TwilightSparkle3562

The pony formally known as Countess Coloratura was happy to have a normal life without the glitz and glam that came with being a major pop star of Equestria. Coloratura was now living the life of a singer-songwriter in Manehattan thanks to the chain of events that had recently transpired as a result of her recent visit to Ponyville. It was in Ponyville that she reunited with her old friend, Applejack, who helped her realize that being Countess Coloratura was nothing compared to just being herself. Now, Coloratura was focusing on writing songs that came from her heart and her heart alone.

"Another song completed," she said as she sat at her piano. "It will never replace _The Magic Inside_ as far as I am concerned. Still, its going to take time for ponies to see the real me and not somepony who hides behind a black veil."

It was at this point that Coloratura knew that she needed a manager, but after seeing the brash and spoiled behavior that her previous manager Svengallop had caused, there was no question that Coloratura was hesitant about hiring one to begin with. Still, Svengallop was the only manager she had ever known and Coloratura knew that.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock at her door and Coloratura looked up at the clock, wondering who would come knocking on her door at this time of the night. Getting up from the piano, Coloratura walked over to the door and answered it. Upon opening the door, she could not believe who was standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Svengallop?" she asked bitterly. Her former manager was standing before her with his clothes ragged and torn, his orange curly mane torn in pieces and his glasses were missing. "If this is just an excuse to get your job back…"

Coloratura started to slam the door of her apartment in Svengallop's face, but the ex-manager stopped her. Svengallop was showing a look of desperation in his face, but Coloratura didn't care. She knew that this was nothing more than an act of Svengallop's to get her back on his good side.

"It's not, Countess Coloratura," cried Svengallop. "It's not an excuse. I really don't ask for much, but I need you to help me."

"Why should I help you, Svengallop after how you used my name to get what you want?" remarked Coloratura. "I'll have you know that I am now Rara, not Countess Coloratura. Countess Coloratura is dead and buried, now get out of here before I call a cop!"

Coloratura attempted to slam the door again, but much like the first time, Svengallop stopped her. From his point of view, he needed to tell Coloratura of the events that had recently transpired not far from her apartment.

"I need you to listen to me, Countess," cried Svengallop, still in denial that Coloratura would drop her persona. "Ever since I quit, I haven't been able to get a job. No major pop star like you would even hire me as a manager, no matter how hard I tried. So, I couldn't live with myself anymore and tried to jump off the bridge connecting Manehattan to Ponyville!"

Coloratura raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, for she could only wonder if Svengallop was really telling the truth about really jumping off of the bridge.

"I don't believe you, Svengallop," she sneered. "If you have any proof as to what you are trying to tell me is true in an effort to get back on my good side, then I can tell you are lying! I told you that I am no longer Countess Coloratura anymore, so what can I do to make you see sense?"

"I ask for your forgiveness, Countess, er, Coloratura," cried Svengallop, getting down on all four of his knees. "I can't erase what I did and I know that you won't let me be your manager again, but I want you to forgive me for what I have done. Please, I'm begging you. I was told to come here by Princess Luna, who persuaded me to not jump from the bridge."

Upon hearing Luna's name, Coloratura stood there for a moment and thought of all that Svengallop had said. In her mind, how could she even think of forgiving someone who took her under his wing, transforming her into a diva only to discover that she was being used?

"Svengallop," she sighed, closing her eyes and lowing her head while sighing heavily. "What you have done is considered unforgiveable. I hired you as my manager to provide guidance and support and you did not do any of that, instead focusing on yourself and your own needs. But, taking the easy way out is never the answer for anypony, even yourself. If there is anything I can say to you, Svengallop, is for you to focus on your own life and your own needs."

Svengallop took in what Coloratura said and while she was never going to fully forgive him for all that he did, he knew that he was being somewhat forgiven in a way.

"Rather than using ponies like me," continued Coloratura. "I'd do something that makes you understand what you really need to do in order to be a humble pony. I became a singer and songwriter because I was humble of the others around me. Yes, I may be a diva at times, but I do have a heart, something that you don't have."

"But, I do have a heart, Coloratura," pleaded Svengallop as the sounds of rain began to fall on Manehattan. "I just got caught up in the moment and I couldn't get out of it. I'm ever sorry for not showing you that I do have a heart."

"Then, show me Svengallop," replied Coloratura. "Do something that shows you are humble and supportive of those that are around you rather than focus on yourself. If you could show me that you are capable of doing something like that, then I can start forgiving you for what you did."

Without saying anything else, Coloratura stepped back and shut the door in Svengallop's face as the disgraced former manager walked down the steps of her apartment and left into the cold and rainy night.

Once Svengallop was gone from sight, Coloratura made her back to her piano and sat down at it, thinking of the events that had just transpired. She was a pony that was willing to forgive, but to fully forgive a pony that used her for his own advantages was something that wasn't going to happen overnight.

"Prove it to me, Svengallop," she thought to herself. "Don't make me regret everything I had said to you."

"I'm sure that you won't, Coloratura," said a voice and Coloratura turned around to see a dark blue alicorn pony standing on the edge of her window. "It's been a trying night for Svengallop, trying to rid himself of Equestria by ending his life."

Coloratura got up from her piano and approached the pony, letting out a sharp gasp.

"You must be Princess Luna," she remarked, bowing down to her. "What are you doing here and how did you know about Svengallop trying to jump from the bridge?"

"Because I tried to stop him tonight from doing such a thing," explained Luna as Coloratura got back on her feet. "Life is a precious gift than cannot be wasted, Coloratura and I am sure that you know that just as much as Svengallop."

Coloratura nodded in reply at this and walked back over, sitting down at her bed. She then noticed a poster of her as the Countess, the spoiled, yet humble side of her that she considered to be dead and buried.

"However, I couldn't help but wonder why you won't forgive him so easily," remarked Luna. "Svengallop is truly sorry for what he has done to you, Coloratura, but you refuse to see it that way."

"Personally, I think he is trying to make me feel sorry for him, Princess Luna," sighed Coloratura. "And it is something that I think is not going to work right away. He has done a lot of damages to me and to those around him. What happened in Ponyville was not right, Luna and I'm sure you know that very well."

"There have been times when I have done something that was unforgiveable, Coloratura," replied Luna. "And I am greatly haunted by that very much. However, I've learned to let go of my misdeeds and I have moved on for the better. Svengallop is going to be trying his hardest to do so, although you may not see it right away as you say."

Coloratura knew that Luna was right. She was going to have to learn to forgive Svengallop for all he did and it wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Give it time, Coloratura," advised Luna as she started to fly away from Coloratura's window. "One day, you will find it in your heart to forgive Svengallop for his misgivings. We cannot hold on to our guilt's forever and you know it very well."

Without saying another word, Luna disappeared in a flash and left Coloratura alone in her apartment. Shutting the curtains, Coloratura went to bed wondering to herself if Svengallop could be truly forgiven.

But, only time would tell.


End file.
